1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device that monitors occupants of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, it may be desirable that an occupant such as a driver riding on the vehicle be monitored (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013-103530, 2013-109447, and 2004-330979).
An occupant monitoring device recognizes, for instance, an occupant riding on a vehicle, monitors inattentive driving and/or drowsy driving of a driver, and gives warning to the driver.
Thus, attention of the driver is focused on the driving of the vehicle, and improved safety can be expected.